Wendy
Wendy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Shrimp Hates: Dressing Up At the bottom of Maple Mountain, you can find the Greasy Gear Garage. It is owned and operated by Wendy. The winding mountain roads cause many accidents, which leaves Wendy with a lot of work. Although she can fix just about any car, Wendy’s expertise lies in motorcycles. When a repair is needed, Rico and Akari's garage of choice is the Greasy Gear. Appearance Wendy has tanned skin, and long, maroon hair tied in a ponytail held by a turquoise blue hairband. She also sports black and blue half-rimmed glasses. She wears a blue shirt with black gears printed on it, black pants with a maroon belt holding hammer and wrench, maroon shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Clean-Up Her hair got redesigned as well as her clothes. Her skin also got tanner. Styles Style B Wendy wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark gray cropped jacket with light gears printed on its sleeves. She also wears turquoise blue pants. Christmas Outfit Wendy wears a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a white cropped jacket with light gears printed on its sleeves. She also wears red plain pants, a white buckled belt with a gold buckle holding a gold hammer and a gold wrench, and green fingerless gloves. She also sports black and green half-rimmed glasses, long green and white Christmas hat, and a pair of white elf shoes with green details, brown soles and a yellow bell on each shoe. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Rare Patty *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (all) *4 Wasabi Shrimps (all) *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Celeries (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Onions *5 Shrimps *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Macaroni *Rico's Chili *Cheddar Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *7 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark *Regular Ring with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark *Regular Egg with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream **Vanilla Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Lavender Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Jelly Beans Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Shrimp *4 Wasabi Hog Wings *4 Celery (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *6 Asiago Cheese (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Provolone Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Honey Mustard *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Cheese **Rico's Chili Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Sage Derby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Irish Parsley Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Cheese **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Asteroids **UFO Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Asteroids **Bubble Planet Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Frostcaps **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lattice Top *Blueberries (All Over) *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Starfruit Filling *Starfruit Filling *Lattice Top *Blueberries (All Over) *Hyper Green Drizzle (All Over) *8 Planet Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Feta Cheese *Onions *Tzatziki Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura *Prawn *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Torigai *Prawn *Squid Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Pork *Lettuce *ChehHese *Peppers *Onions *Marzen Mustard *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving) *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *3 Pecan Pralines *Streusel *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Cajun Shrimp (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *6 Asiago Cheeses (right) *6 Spinach (left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crust *Bierkäse Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Cajun Shrimp (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *6 Asiago Cheeses (right) *6 Spinach (left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Chili *Onions *Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Hot Dog on a Barmbrack Bun *Ketchup *Chili *Onions *Sage Derby Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Shamrock Splash **Small Paddy Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Raisins ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Ladyfinger, Sugarplum, Ladyfinger Holiday (Summer Luau) * Gingerbread Cookie with Blueberries ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Splashberry Derps ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Luau Punch Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Ladyfinger, Sugarplum, Ladyfinger Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Wasabi Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Wasabi Shrimps (Right) * 2 Green Peppers (Right) * 2 Ranch Dips Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 4 Wojapi Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Wasabi Shrimps (Right) * 2 Green Peppers (Right) * 2 Gravy Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon ** Vanilla Icing ** Raspberry Bark * Blueberry French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Strawberry Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon ** Vanilla Icing ** Raspberry Bark * Blueberry French Cruller with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream ** Lavender Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Jelly Beans * Blueberry French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Strawberry Icing ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with French Toast. *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Wasabi Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Tree Cookie. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Blueberry Topping. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Cheese. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Custard. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sage Derby Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Planet Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Multigrain Chips. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Squid Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cinnamon. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Cajun Shrimp. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wojapi Sauce. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 57 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 37 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: She lost to Utah in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Matt in the Blueberry Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Edna but lost to Willow in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Allan in the Fizzo Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Wendy is the last Papa's Pancakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. **It is also shown in her Flipdeck that she is fixing Roy's car and in the background, there is Willow/James/Custom Worker's car. *She appears to like spicy items, Purple Burple, and Blueberries. * She was captured by Sarge and Radley Madish during the events of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, as stated in a blog post for Onionfest 2019. However she wasn't a playable character because Sarge sent her back to Maple Mountain after Wendy built his tank. Order Tickets Wendy's Pancakeria Order.png|Wendy's Pancakeria order Wendy Burgeria HD.png|Wendy's Burgeria HD order Wendy-wingeria order.jpg|Wendy's Wingeria order Wendy Hot Dogogeria.png|Wendy's Hot Doggeria order wendyburgeriatogo.jpg|Wendy's Burgeria To Go! order Wendy Holiday.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Wendy cupcakeria.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria regular order Wendy blue.png|Wendy's Freezeria HD order Wendy Chili.png|Wendy's Pastaria order during Chilifest Wendy pasta.png|Wendy's Pastaria regular order Wendy Freezeria to go.png|Wendy's Freezeria To Go! order Wendy Easter.png|Wendy's Donuteria order during Easter Wendy regular.png|Wendy's Donuteria regular order Wendy win.png|Wendy's Wingeria HD order Wendy PTG.png|Wendy's Pizzeria To Go! order Wendy Paddy.png|Wendy's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Wendy's Cheeseria Order.png|Wendy's Cheeseria regular order Wendy CTG Comet.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con wendycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Wendy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Wendy Xmas.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Wendy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Wendy Comet Con.png|Wendy's Bakeria order during Comet Con Wendy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Wendy's Bakeria regular order wendytmhf.png|Wendy's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast wendytmh.png|Wendy's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Sushiria order durng Halloween Papa's Sushiria Wendy (Regular).png|Wendy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Wendy TMTG (Regular).png|Wendy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Wendy (Regular).png|Wendy's Pancakeria HD regular order Wendy - PZRHD BavariaFest.png|Wendy's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Wendy Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Wendy's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Wendy (Regular).png|Wendy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day IMG_0939 summer luau.JPG|Wendy's Scooperia/HD order during Summer Luau. Wendy's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Wendy's Scooperia/HD regular order 52836579-E570-4A36-B55A-E0458E6E6E17.jpeg|Wendy’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. F6B51D0C-5DB5-40DB-8F8C-BE77862AE925.jpeg|Wendy’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Wendy’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Wendy's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Wendy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Wendy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery WendyBCU.png|Wendy's old look Wendy.jpg Wendy1.png ASDF.jpg wendy 2nd place!.png Papa's Pancakeria 2.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Breakfast for Wendy.png Poor Wendy.png|Now what is this?! unlocking wendy.png|New Customer... Wendy! PerfectWendy.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pastaria Evil Breakfast.jpg Perfect Pasta for Wendy.png A Doggeria 17.PNG Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|Xolo chatting with Wendy Greg 4.jpg|Perfect donuts for Greg and Wendy! Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.29.40.png|Wendy playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png Wendyperfect.png|Wendy likes her perfect wings! Poor Wendy 2.png Bandicam 2015-04-05 11-40-09-642.jpg|Wendy ordering pancakes IMG 18062015 184742.png Wendy glitch.png|The eyeglasses are missing? Wendy clean.jpg Wendy - Papa Bakeria.png PF Wendy Perfect.jpeg|Perfect taco for Wendy! Angry Wendy (Cleaned).PNG Perfect Sushi - Wendy (Halloween).png|Perfect sushi for Wendy and "Perfect!" sticker! Wendy perfect.png|Wendy is happy with her perfect donuts! wendysmall.jpg|Wendy Style B from Wendy's Wheels IMG_0948.JPG|Wendy Honey PZRHD - Wendy Approved.jpg|PZRHD! Wendy Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG 0845.PNG Wendy Perfect with Philly Phrank.png|Wendy with Wally Perfect with Philly Phrank IMG_0497.PNG|Pancakeria HD IMG_0667.PNG|Pizzeria HD IMG_0833.PNG IMG 0830.PNG IMG_0945.PNG Wendy Not Pleased.png 5BEA177A-4492-4988-AE8E-D12EC01B67D0.png Wendy Christmas.png|Wendy's Christmas Outfit Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Wendy Nervous.png Angry Wendy.png Wendy Finger Point.png|Wendy is Pleased in Scooperia. IMG 1267.PNG wendywaiting.jpg|Wendy waiting wendyperfect.jpg|Wendy's perfect hot dogs IMG_2338.PNG IMG 1535.PNG Fan Art ChibiMaker wendy.jpg|Wendy Chibi maker wen.jpg|By Kspoppy Wendyallan.by WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana WendyAkari.png|Wendy with Akari - Made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Mega Anime Couple Creator Flipline - Wendy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Wendy_by_Manniie.jpg|By Manniie Wendy_by_Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 WendyPLTM.png|By XLeo Parker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:W Characters